mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Ruijerd Superdia
Ruijerd Supardia is the former leader of the Supard's Warrior group whom once served under Laplace with unwavering loyalty. He was accompanying Rudeus and Eris but left in search of his people. Appearance He was tall for an average Supard, and shared their distinctive features such as emerald green hair with a red gemstone on his forehead. He wears a brown tribal vest that only covers his back and sides, fully displaying his frontal torso and arms. Moreover, he has a long scar that trails from the right top corner of his forehead across his glabella to the left end of his cheek. When Rudeus bleached his hair, it became a different color. However, Ruijerd later shaved his head bald and wore a headband to cover the gemstone on his forehead. He now wears the necklace gifted to him by Rudeus around his neck. Personality A warrior type personality: A warrior must never hurt children. A warrior must always protect children. A warrior must never abandon his allies. A warrior must always protect his allies. Background Ruijerd is from a town in the Babinosu Region. He was once the leader of the Supard's Warrior group that served as Laplace's Elite Force prior to the war four hundred years ago. However, Laplace betrayed their loyalty by ordering them to take up the pitch black Devil's spears into battle in favor of their birth spears, which caused them to fall into a mesmeric ecstasy state by mindlessly slaughtering those around them, including their own family. After giving his son a fatal wound, Ruijerd's son manage to destroy the Devil's spear and finally wake Ruijerd from his stupor to realize the truth. In the moment of despair from his actions, Ruijerd had considered committing suicide to atone for his sins, but ultimately decided to swear vengeance on Laplace for the cruel fate be-felled his people along with everyone of the warrior group. After several years of hiding and bidding his time carefully, he finally got his revenge when he interfered in the decisive battle between Laplace and the three heroes. But even if Laplace was defeated, there was no way to change the things that had already transpired, and the horrible reputation of the Supard Tribe had already taken root. After exacting his revenge, he now has a goal of removing the infamy that the Supard race has. Plot Volume 23 - Young Man Period - Decisive Battle Chapter Power and Abilities *Very Strong, can kill A rank Monsters with just one strike. He's described as stronger than Ghyslaine, and could block Sword God Gal Farion's Longsword of Absolute Silence. *Third Eye: Acts as a radar, able to locate enemies which are not in sight. *Master of Stealth. *Demon's long lifespan. Equipment * Roxy's Migurdian necklace. She gave it to Rudeus when he became saint-ranked in water magic, then he gave it to Ruijerd in Demon continent. * Superd Spear: Achievements Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * His Spear is the last memento of his son * Ruijerd's daughter would be the last Supardian warrior that would deal the final blow to Laplace in other loops. Ruijerd is fated to marry Norn Greyrat in many loops. Gallery Category:Male Category:Magic Race Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Dead End Category:Adventurer Category:Cursed Category:Demon Continent Category:Superd Category:Central Continent